Reflejo
by Mad Aristocrat
Summary: Porque siempre te amé desde las sombras y nunca te tuve... porque con solo reflejarme en tus ojos diez años más tarde... volví a enamorarme de tí. Theodore Nott / Luna Lovegood.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Me tardé más de lo presupuestado en realizar esta historia. Al principio, pensé en un one shot, pero terminó siendo mini fic de dos o tres capítulos... para indemnizarlos por la espera. **

**¡Mi creación vive! ¡Vive! **(Eso sonó muy película de terror de los años 60). En fin, ya estoy dando jugo, para variar.

Saludos a todos. Espero que les guste, ¡y recuerden! están cordialmente invitados al **blog del PPC,** cuyo link está en mi profile. También a mis otras historias, especialmente **"Tu verdugo"** que viene recién comenzando.

**Este fic de lo dedico a dos personas que hace poco estuvieron de cumpleaños: María **(mi pequeña hermanita adoptada española, ¡algún día iré a vaciar tu refrigerador!) **y Ly Draco **(Querida, me mató lo tierno de tu PM. Muchas gracias)

Por último les cuento que la sociedad PPC ha creado un perfil de usuario (miren mis autores favoritos). Ahí nos podrán hacer llegar sus desafíos, **¿Tema? Parejas del universo HP y los signos zodiacales** ¡No teman! ¡No mordemos!

Abrazos Cósmicos.

**PLAY**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

**1.- No vuelvas a soñar despierto... **

En primer año mi vida en el castillo fue bastante aburrida, por no decir exasperante y solitaria. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos mentales que hice por confundir al sombrero seleccionador y no ser como mi padre, quedé en Slytherin, pues mi sangre fue más fuerte que mis deseos finalmente...

No me llevaba bien con mis compañeros de casa, mientras que el resto del colegio me discriminaba por ser una serpiente. Así que preferí pasar las tardes solo que mal acompañado; ser esteriotipado como el sujeto callado que no se metía con nadie… pero lo suficientemente misterioso para que nadie se atreviera a fastidiarme. Mejor para mí. Nunca me gustó aparentar simpatía con gente extraña.

Cuando llegó el verano pensé que mi existencia sería miserable durante los seis años que me restaban en el castillo, pero tuvo que llegar el primero de septiembre para percatarme cuánto me había equivocado. En el andén nueve tres cuartos, una muchacha de cabellos dorados, largos y desordenados, llamó profundamente mi atención, hipnotizándome con sus orbes saltones de color cielo, sus aretes de rábano y la varita colocada de forma casual tras la oreja.

Aún recuerdo cuando en la cena de bienvenida llamaron a los nuevos alumnos para la habitual ceremonia de selección de casas. Mi corazón se aceleró, ansioso de ver cuál sería el destino de aquella rubia que se movía alegremente de izquierda a derecha, con las manos afirmadas en su espalda, mientras esperaba en la fila para ser llamada.

_- ¡Luna Lovegood! _

Gritó la profesora Mcgonagall, y el objeto de mi curiosidad ya tenía nombre y apellido. Luna subió los peldaños dando pequeños brinquitos, y con una sonrisa dulce se sentó, agitando las piernas impaciente hasta que por fin la anciana colocó el dichoso sombrero sobre su cabeza.

Cuando el artefacto gritó _"Ravenclaw"_ supe que mis esperanzas de tenerla como amiga se fueron directo al tacho de basura.

Decepción, eso sentí.

Decidí olvidarme de ella; de la promesa de una fiel compañera de aventuras, con quien podría conversar de las más absurdas trivialidades, hasta de nuestros profundos sueños, deseos y frustraciones. Alguien con quien intercambiar pensamientos e impresiones... y a quien guardarle asiento al desayuno.

Sin embargo, no pude quitármela de la cabeza. Por más que traté, fui vencido... A pesar de que ese año Draco Malfoy decidió unilateralmente que yo era su amigo y que, de alguna manera, nos convertimos en eso - con todo el respeto y popularidad que aquello significaba en esas insípidas serpientes – Me faltaba ella. Siempre me faltó.

_**¿Por qué? **_Me cuestionaba constantemente, pero no lograba dar con la respuesta... hasta que la vi con Potter, en quinto año.

Celos, eso sentí.

Y como si hubiera recibido una piedra reveladora en el cráneo, comprendí que me había enamorado de ella sin conocerla. Absurdo, lo sé. Pero sucedió. Y desde entonces lo único que quise fue verme reflejado en sus ojos.

Me volví su observador desde las sombras, deleitándome con su particular forma de caminar entre brinquitos y su honestidad al decir las cosas. Con sus accesorios estrafalarios y su fuerte sentido de lealtad que se notaba aún a distancia.

Me enfurecían aquellos imbéciles que solían molestarla sólo por ser diferente, especial, y en más de una ocasión no me aguanté de hechizarlos desde mi escondite, fenómeno que mi musa tomó como ayuda de alguna criaturita mágica que sólo existía en su cabeza, y que a mí me parecía de lo más conveniente. Nadie debía saberlo. Ni siquiera Luna.

La guerra y sus consecuencias me arrebataron cualquier posibilidad de acercamiento. Todos los habitantes de Slytherin quedaríamos irremediablemente estigmatizados como parásitos, a pesar de que muchos no compartíamos las retorcidas ideas del que no debe ser nombrado... y ella, ella acompañada por sus nuevos y valientes amigos, ya no me necesitaba.

Resignado, seguí adelante con mi vida. Estudié, trabajé y me independicé. Salí con algunas mujeres, pero ninguna logró cautivarme tanto como lo hizo ella, siendo tan solo una niña...

Una mañana de julio, "El Profeta" anunció su matrimonio con un tal Scamander... la peor mañana de mi vida. Recuerdo que derramé mi café de la impresión sobre una pila de papeles, pero no me importó en lo absoluto. Una importante parte de mi vida se moría con esa unión, así que decidí darle una apropiada sepultura ahogándome con alcohol.

Hoy, diez años después, su recuerdo no deja de martillarme la cabeza, como si quisiera prepararme para lo que mis ojos verían aquella tarde de otoño, donde las hojas secas y amarillentas caerían en cámara lenta desde las alturas, adornando el suelo y componiendo melodías al ser pisadas.

No sé porqué, pero caminé inconscientemente a la plaza que quedaba a unas cuadras de mi trabajo, como si la dulce voz de una sirena me estuviera hechizando para que acudiera a su llamado.

Y la vi... la vi y no podía concebir que su apariencia se había mantenido tal como la recordaba, que su varita aún descansaba sobre su oreja izquierda y que sus ojos seguían siendo tan tranquilos como siempre... como el suave vaivén del océano. En sus dedos blancos y delgados se sostenía una edición del quisquilloso, que de costumbre estaba leyendo al revés, y su pelo, aún desordenado, caía libremente por su espalda, indomable.

Un súbito cúmulo de recuerdos y emociones invadieron mi mente y mi corazón. El sentido común me suplicaba que arrancara de ahí, advirtiéndome que de seguir observando aquella imagen terminaría por volver a quererla con locura... y eso no podía suceder. No era una opción.

- ¿Por qué miras a mi mami?

Casi me muero de un infarto en ese mismo instante, cuando la delicada voz de ese pequeño - viva réplica de su madre - se dirigió a mí con inocencia, mientras me observaba con curiosidad. _**¿En qué momento se acercó que no me di cuenta? **_me pregunté, azotándome mentalmente por el desliz.

- Hola, pequeño – respondí con falsa naturalidad - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- No me has respondido… ¿sabes que es de mala educación responder con una pregunta? – replicó cruzándose de brazos

- La miro porque la conozco, fuimos compañeros en Hogwarts.

- ¿En serio? – esbozó súbitamente emocionado, con los ojitos brillosos - ¡Genial! A mí sólo me quedan cuatro años para ir. Espero quedar en Ravenclaw como mi mami, aunque no me molestaría si me dejan en Gryffindor, como mi tío Harry.

_**Claro... Slytherin no es una opción para tus sueños ¿cierto, pequeño? **_

- ¿Y cuál es tu nombre? – insistí, agachándome a su altura.

- Lysander, ni preguntes, yo tampoco entiendo porqué me pusieron así – respondió arrugando la nariz de disgusto - Y ese de ahí es mi hermano, se llama Lorcan... podemos ser parecidos, pero yo soy el inteligente – se apresuró a aclarar.

- ¿Ah sí? – inquirí alzando una ceja divertido - ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Es cosa que lo mires ¿no?

Era cierto. Ambos gemelos sólo se parecían de aspecto. Mientras Lysander tenía un aire de sabelotodo y maduro, Lorcan corría alrededor de su madre con los bracitos extendidos, simulando volar con una amplia sonrisa en la cara, antes de comenzar a girar sobre su propio eje, sin parar de reír contagiosamente.

- ¿Ves? – me dijo rodando los ojos – Es un inmaduro. Si tan solo le pusiera más atención a las tutorías de la tía Hermione, sería más inteligente.

- No tienes porque crecer tan rápido, Lysander – aconsejé sorprendiéndome por eso - Aprovecha de jugar sin limitaciones mientras puedas y no tengas obligaciones.

- No tengo ganas de jugar – musitó, colocando ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- ¿Por qué? – _¿qué clase de niño no quiere divertirse? _Me pregunté extrañado.

Lysander se sonrojó violentamente y bajó la mirada al piso.

- Extraño a papá – confesó en un susurro, a la vez que pateaba una piedra.

- ¿Se fue de viaje? – pregunté inocentemente.

- No. Murió el año pasado.

La noticia me impactó directo en el pecho, dejándome momentáneamente sin aire para respirar. Los ojos celestes de Lysander comenzaron a llenarse de agua, y me desesperé, notándome incompetente. No sabía qué hacer, nunca había tratado con niños, ni tuve hermanos con quien compartir. Así que sólo atiné a colocar una mano en su hombro, apretándolo suavemente.

- Tranquilo – le dije – Tienes una madre que te quiere mucho, y aunque tu padre no se encuentre físicamente contigo, estoy seguro que te cuida donde quiera que esté.

Lysander ya no aguantó la tristeza, y su mentón comenzó a tiritar. Sus manitas permanecieron herméticamente cerradas, tratando de evitar mostrar debilidad, mientras que el parpadeo inevitable hace que las lágrimas comiencen a rodar por sus mejillas. Le estiro los brazos ofreciéndole consuelo, mas el prefiere saltar y colgarse de mi cuello. Le oigo llorar en mi hombro, y siento como comienza a mojar mi camisa, pero no me importa, si me la pide, se la doy de pañuelo.

- Cariño. Deja al señor Nott tranquilo.

Mi corazón se paralizó por segunda vez en el día. Pero esta vez, tuve serias dudas de si volvería a latir. Era ella, Luna, la que me observaba con sus soñadores ojos celestes y una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

- Hola, tanto tiempo, Theodore – me saluda con su dulzura habitual, ladeando un poco la cabeza para dejar que sus cabellos se deslizaran de un hombro al otro.

- Ho… hola – respondo nervioso, tratando de buscar la forma más efectiva de suicidarme en ese mismo instante - Tanto tiempo.

Lysander comenzó a separarse con lentitud, secándose la nariz con la manga de su chaquetón, completamente sonrojado.

- Lo siento – musita al ver la mancha que dejó en mi ropa.

- No te preocupes – le respondo esbozando una leve sonrisa – Tengo otras.

Lorcan, que había dejado de girar sobre su propio eje, corrió hasta nosotros y se abrazó a mi pierna para evitar estrellarse en el piso, partiéndose de la risa en el acto, ajeno a la tristeza de su hermano.

- ¡Hola extraño! – me saluda divertido – En un momento te suelto...déjame recuperar el equilibrio. Toooooodo me da vueltas. No dejen que vuelva a hacer eso, girar definitivamente no es lo mío.

Luna ríe abiertamente con las locuras de su hijo, mientras Lysander entorna los ojos avergonzado de su hermano.

- Ahora si – dice soltándose, todavía no muy seguro de ello - ¿Y este quién es, mamá?

- ¡No seas maleducado! – reclama Lysander indignado.

- Un amigo – responde ella sonriendo, mientras le despeina los cabellos a Lorcan de un cariñoso coscorrón – Alguien que me ayudó siempre... desde las sombras.

Por un momento creí que mis ojos se expulsarían de sus cuencas y que mi mandíbula tocaría el piso de la sorpresa. Ella lo sabía, _**¡Lo sabía!, **_y aún así, nada dijo. Mi parte irracional quiso demandarle explicaciones, pero no era el momento _**¿o sí? ¿después de tantos años? O mejor dicho, ¿tengo derecho a exigírselas?**_

- Mamá, ¿podemos invitarlo a tomar once? – pregunta Lysander, sacándome del shock inicial.

- Claro – accedió con un asentimiento de cabeza – Theodore, ¿vienes?

- Seguro – atiné a decir a duras penas.

Caminamos en silencio por las calles de Londres, mientras Luna tarareaba una canción que mis oídos no pueden reconocer. Es tan extraña la situación, que comienzo a dudar de que realmente esté pasando. Quizás sólo estoy soñando... como en otras innumerables ocasiones.

- ¿Te puedo decir tío? – me pregunta Lorcan de pronto, mientras avanza brincando a mi izquierda.

- No seas estúpido, recién lo conocemos – contesta por mí Lysander, que camina altivo a mi derecha con las manitos en la espalda.

- Claro que puedes decirme tío – respondo sin poder reprimir una sonrisa, esos dos chicos definitivamente me agradan.

- ¿Y yo? – pregunta Lysander, mirándome con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

- También.

El pequeño me sonríe satisfecho y sigue caminando. Noto como Luna me mira fugazmente, en un gesto de agradecimiento que logró ponerme los pelos de punta.

_**No... no puedes**_ pienso, _**no vuelvas a soñar despierto **_me recrimino frunciendo el ceño. Pero ella me vuelve a mirar silenciosamente con esos ojos... con ese cabello... con esos labios...

_**No, no vuelvas a enamorarte...**_

Pero la voz de la razón se extingue poco a poco, mientras un calor en mi pecho vuelve a arder, más vivo que nunca, al verme reflejado en sus orbes celestes.

_**Demasiado tarde...**_

_**&**_


	2. Chapter 2

Lamento tanto retraso en la actualización! Mad se arrodilla buscando perdón . No hay excusas, o sea si las hay, pero prefiero no darlas para no marearlas con mis problemillas.

Miles de agradecimientos por sus comentarios a: **Cissy Blackfloy, Marie Malfoy, Fiona garay, Embercita, LucyMcgonagallBlack, Chanita, Ly Draco, Wichumiru, Jos Black, María, Karix, Araceli, Ginna Isabella Ryddle, Beautifly, Arrayan, Salesia, Andrea, Alexa Hiwatari, Tentoushi Tomoe, Meiny bruja, Eily rojas black y Annaryk.**

Saludos cósmicos.

Mad

La abogada poco seria.

**PLAY**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

**2.- Del otro lado del espejo.**

Esa mañana al abrir los ojos lo primero que hice fue suspirar, tratando de retener en mi memoria aquel hermoso sueño donde mi familia aún seguía intacta. Faltaba sólo un mes para el aniversario de la muerte Ralf y cada día que pasaba me costaba más levantarme, como si a mis pies se fueran atando pequeñas piedras que me dificultaban caminar... como si mis pulmones se fueran achicando progresivamente impidiéndome respirar.

Me quedé unos minutos más mirando el techo, hasta que mis dos pequeños demonios se lanzaron encima como aviones kamikaze, acurrucándose uno a cada lado de la cama. Estaban emocionados porque era día sábado y había reunión de grupo, eso significaba ver al resto de los muchachos para crear un gran caos, mientras los adultos trataban de charlar a gritos con una taza de café en la mano.

Antes de partir, Lorcan se comportaba como si hubiera comido una decena de ranas de chocolate, mientras Lysander estaba tranquilamente buscando entre sus cosas algún libro para llevar. Suspiré. Ambos eran idénticos de apariencia pero tan distintos como el día y la noche. Me dolía saber que tras esas máscaras de felicidad que solían mostrarme, se albergaba la pena de haber perdido a su padre, y trataba de llenar todos los espacios posibles para que ese hueco no los hiriera, a pesar de que nunca sería lo mismo.

Salimos atrasados como siempre, y nos fuimos caminando ya que vivíamos relativamente cerca. Nunca me acostumbré a la red flu, y mis pequeños aún se mareaban con las apariciones conjuntas.

Cuando llegamos, la casa de Ginny era un verdadero desastre. Los niños corrían de un lado a otro mientras los adultos trataban de hacerse oír entre tanto bullicio. James, Albus y Rose jugaban Snap explosivo en el comedor, mientras Hugo y Lily estaban probando el nuevo invento del tío George. Lorcan corrió para unirse a ellos, mientras Lysander se sentaba con su libro en una esquina de la sala de estar.

Luego de saludar a todo el mundo me coloqué al lado de Hermione, que miraba a mi pequeño desde el sillón con devoción y anhelo.

- Tienes que decirme, Luna – soltó de pronto.

- ¿Decirte qué? – pregunté confundida.

- ¿Cómo logras que Ly sea un niño tan adorable? ¡Míralo! Tranquilo ahí, absorbido por el conocimiento, enfrascado en su lectura a pesar de que los chicos están creando una tercera guerra mágica.

- Eso es por tus tutorías – respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

- No, no, no. No es por eso – negó enérgicamente ella – Porque todos los niños van a mis tutorías, pero él es el único que realmente me presta atención. El resto se dedica a hacer garabatos en sus pergaminos, mientras Lysander se concentra tanto que ya veo que le sale humo por las orejas. ¿Por qué mis hijos no son así? Rose es estudiosa, pero tiene una tendencia a las travesuras que de verdad me alarma.

- Eso es porque tus hijos tienen genes Weasley, querida cuñada – intervino Ginny a la pasada, mientras llevaba una bandeja llena de zumos de calabaza para los pequeños malandrines.

Hermione frunció el ceño y fulminó con la mirada al pelirrojo que estaba sentado al frente de nosotras. Ron sonreía descaradamente, observando con orgullo a sus dos hijos, vivas réplicas de su padre. Un sentimiento de desazón se apoderó en ese instante de mi pecho, al recordar como Ralf solía mirar a sus gemelos con afecto, como los abrazaba cada tarde al volver del trabajo y como los acunaba por las noches, contándoles espectaculares historias que a mi también me gustaba escuchar desde el marco de la puerta.

- ¡Todo es tu culpa! – le reprochó Hermione entonces apuntándolo con el dedo, interrumpiendo mis divagaciones.

- ¡Oye! – bufó Ron - ¡Te casaste conmigo a sabiendas, así que no reclames!

El resto estalló en risas mientras yo sonreía con nostalgia. Miraba en silencio como mis viejos amigos conversaban, sintiéndome completamente fuera de lugar. Desde el accidente de Ralf, y aunque había tratado de no cambiar mi estilo de vida, me sentía alienada del resto, incompleta, y por primera vez en la vida, la soledad me costaba demasiado. Lo extrañaba, ¡por Merlín que lo hacía! Pero jamás demostraría que en el fondo de mi corazón aún me dolía su partida... no podía hacerle eso a mis hijos. Tenía que ser fuerte.

Al par de horas, con delicadeza me levanté y caminé hasta Lysander, susurrándole instrucciones al oído. Mi pequeño asintió y fue en búsqueda de su hermano, quien pronto estuvo listo para partir.

- ¿Tan pronto se van? – preguntó Ginny con un dejo de decepción cuando comprendió nuestras intenciones.

Asentí sin tratar de excusarnos y procedimos a despedirnos de cada uno de los presentes con rapidez. Cuando logramos salir, sentí que mágicamente volvía a respirar. Comenzamos a caminar de regreso a la casa; aún no caía la tarde y faltaba para la hora del té.

- Mamá, ¿podemos ir al parque? - preguntó Lorcan con voz inocente, parpadeando como cachorrito.

- Claro hijo.

- ¡Pero mamá! – reclamó Lysander con las manitos en la cintura - ¿No crees que mi hermano ya jugó lo suficiente? ¡No lo malcríes tanto!

- Nunca se juega suficiente, amor – le dije acariciando sus cabellos.

Desde la tragedia que Lysander se negaba a realizar actividades propias de su edad. Era como si hubiera madurado de sopetón, olvidando que tan solo tenía siete añitos y toda una vida por delante para estudiar.

Cuando llegamos al parque ambos se dispersaron en direcciones opuestas. Me puse la varita en la oreja izquierda, y saqué mi ejemplar del quisquilloso para leer mientras los niños disfrutaban del caer de la tarde. Las hojas de otoño se desprendían lentamente adornando el piso, logrando que mi pecho de contrajera de dolor _**¿Desde cuando te volviste nostálgica, Luna?**_ Me pregunté, tratando de espantar los fantasmas del pasado.

Sentía las risas de Lorcan rodeándome como un suave bálsamo para mis oídos, pero de pronto noté que algo faltaba... _**¿Y Lysander?**_

Alcé la mirada por sobre el diario y lo vi conversando amigablemente con un hombre joven de cabellos castaños, que se había arrodillado para quedar a su altura. A primera vista no lo había reconocido, pero me evocaba una sensación extremadamente familiar que pronto me reveló quien era: Theodore Nott. Aquel muchacho solitario y misterioso de la casa de Slytherin a quien solía admirar a distancia, y que en más de una ocasión me había salvado de embrollos.

Sonreí para mi misma. _**Que irónico era el destino, ¿no**_?

Justo en el momento que mi alma se había vuelto vulnerable, al estar a un solo mes del aniversario de la muerte de mi esposo, reaparece el otro hombre de mi vida, uno con el que jamás hablé pero al que siempre quise acercarme. Alguien con quien soñaba por las noches y que por el día era mi príncipe azul que me rescataba del peligro a escondidas.

En esa época solía preguntarme una y otra vez porqué él no quería acercarse a mi, porqué me miraba desde lejos y me socorría cada vez que lo necesitaba. Quizás era por mi personalidad, quizás no quería que lo vieran con alguien tan extraño, quizás...

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de volver a la realidad, y divisé como Lysander se colgaba del cuello de Theodore, escondiendo la cabeza en su cuerpo, dejando escapar un llanto desesperado. Me preocupé. Lysander jamás había llorado, nunca había querido hacerlo, ni siquiera en el funeral de Ralf.

- Cariño. Deja al señor Nott tranquilo – dije tratando de sonar tranquila mientras me acercaba a ellos.

Él levantó su mirada y me observó como si hubiera visto a la mismísima reencarnación de Voldemort. Se podía decir que sus ojos reflejaban... _¿pánico? ¿terror?_

- Hola, tanto tiempo, Theodore. – saludé tratando de cortar la tensión que se había provocado.

- Hola... tanto tiempo – respondió él, incorporándose hasta quedar completamente parado.

Se veía nervioso, incómodo. No supe porqué, pero el verlo tan de cerca me provocó sentir cientos de mariposas aletear en mi estómago, sensación que hace demasiado tiempo no había experimentado. En ese momento, Lorcan llegó corriendo hasta nosotros y se abrazó de la pierna de él, partiéndose de la risa en el acto.

- ¡Hola extraño! – lo saludó con naturalidad – En un momento te suelto... déjame recuperar el equilibrio. Todo me da vueltas. No dejen que vuelva a hacer eso, girar definitivamente no es lo mío.

El sentimiento de extrañeza cada vez se hacía más fuerte en mi cerebro. Primero, Lysander abrazando a un desconocido, buscando refugio para llorar todas aquellas lágrimas que no derramó en meses; y segundo, Lorcan, bromeando con soltura con el mismo desconocido. Era como si ambos tuvieran una afinidad inherente con Theodore. No pude evitarlo y me reí con ganas de lo absurdo de la situación, lo que probablemente ellos tomaron como reacción a las locuras de Lorcan.

- Ahora si – dijo mi pequeño, soltándose de él - ¿Y este quién es, mamá?

- ¡No seas maleducado! – reclamó Ly indignado.

- Un amigo – respondí esbozando una sonrisa – Alguien que me ayudó siempre... desde las sombras.

No sé porqué dije eso, pero lo dije. Quizás necesitaba ver su reacción, o simplemente necesitaba saldar esa deuda escolar y agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por mi en ese entonces. Él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y casi pude ver como en su frente se escribía la frase _"me atraparon"._ Luego frunció un poco el ceño pero no profirió palabra... en ese momento habría dado lo que fuera para leer mentes.

- Mamá, ¿podemos invitarlo a tomar once? – preguntó Lysander, cortando el contacto visual que estábamos sosteniendo.

- Claro – accedí algo contrariada – Theodore, ¿Vienes?

- Seguro – respondió sin agregar nada más.

Caminamos en silencio por las calles de Londres, y me sentía tan feliz que me puse a tararear una canción de un disco muggle que me había prestado Harry hace un tiempo atrás. Una parte de mi quiso avanzar a brinquitos como en los viejos tiempos, pero reprimí el impulso. Verlo me estaba afectando demasiado.

- ¿Te puedo decir tío? – escuché preguntar a Lorcan, y percibí como todos los pelos de mi cuerpo se erizaban. Definitivamente mis hijos se habían deschavetado.

- No seas estúpido, recién lo conocemos – contestó Ly entrecerrando los ojos, tan racional como siempre.

Esto si que se estaba volviendo raro y surrealista. Incluso para mi.

- Claro que puedes decirme tío – respondió Theodore, sonriendo divertido.

- ¿Y yo? – repone mi Lysander, con ansiedad dibujada en los ojos.

- También.

Me sentí mareada. Hace muchos años que no veía a Theodore Nott, y ahora que regresaba a mi vida - de manera real y no a distancia - mis hijos se sentían atraídos por su magnética personalidad, así como yo también me sentí atraída cuando lo vi por primera vez. Notaba como él me miraba por el rabillo del ojo con nerviosismo, y no sé porqué eso me perturbó tanto que apresuré el paso para llegar lo más pronto posible.

A los pocos minutos llegamos a casa y él aún se veía algo incómodo. Fuera de lugar. Me pregunté si no se habría sentido obligado a venir, pero él no parecía la clase de persona a la que pudieras obligar a hacer algo. Su actitud era desconcertante. En Hogwarts siempre lo había visto como un sujeto profundo, callado, seguro de si mismo e independiente, pero ahora... ahora parecía un chiquillo que evitaba mirarme de frente. Incluso podía asegurar que sus mejillas estaban algo acaloradas.

_**¿Será que...? ¡No, Luna, no pienses tonterías! ¡De seguro se te metió un Nargle en el cerebro!**_ me recriminé mentalmente. No podía estar como una adolescente soñando despierta. Menos aún con dos hijos. Menos aún en mi actual situación. _¿En que cambiaba las cosas que él podría estar sintiendo algo por mi? _En nada. Absolutamente en nada. Nuestro tiempo había pasado sin siquiera haberlo intentado; yo había contraído matrimonio y de él no sabía nada. Podía estar soltero como podía estar casado. O quizás viudo, como yo.

- Luna – dijo su voz a mis espaldas, mientras me encontraba en la cocina preparando una taza de té y los niños jugaban ajedrez mágico en la sala de estar - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien – respondí tratando de sonar convincente y sin voltearme. Su presencia me estaba confundiendo demasiado y no quería demostrárselo– No me quejo. ¿Y tú?

- Yo tampoco me quejo – respondió, y lo sentí tan cerca de mi espalda que pude percibir una corriente eléctrica en ella – Supe lo de tu marido, lo siento.

Boté sin querer la taza que en esos momentos se encontraba entre mis manos. La sola mención de Ralf hizo que olvidara las mariposas que estaban en mi estomago, y regresaran las piedras a mi pecho. Sentí como mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de agua. No quería voltearme, no quería que me viera llorar. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, y mis hombros temblaron un poco, a pesar de que trataba de contenerme con toda la fuerza de voluntad que aún poseía.

De pronto, sentí como él me abrazaba por la espalda, apretándome con firmeza por la cintura, inundándome con ese olor a agua de mar que cosquilleaba mi nariz.

- Luna, lo que necesites, aquí estaré para ti – me susurró al oído, y me sentí alcoholizada por sus palabras.

Cerré los ojos y dejé que su tibieza me cobijara como el sol acuna las flores en la primavera.

Nunca habíamos hablado. Nunca me había mirado de frente. Nunca habíamos confesado que uno sabía de la existencia del otro. Y a pesar de eso, en el fondo nos conocíamos demasiado bien, sin necesidad de palabras ni formalidades.

Ahora, por mera disposición del destino nos habíamos reencontrado y traspasado esa barrera invisible.

Nos habíamos mirado, hablado y tocado por primera vez.

Y eso me asustaba... porque tenía miedo de enamorarme otra vez. Porque no podía enamorarme otra vez.

_**&**_


	3. Chapter 3

Regresé más temprano que tarde, ¡yeah!

& Mad baila the victory dance ridículamente &

Capítulo corto a propósito. Es justo lo que quería mostrarles antes del final. Mil agradecimientos a **Enichepi, Marie Malfoy, Susan Malfoy Black, Ly Draco, Elizabeth Isis Malfoy, RociRadcliffe, Anita 1989, Meiny bruja, Chanita 23, Jos Black, Araceli, Alexa Hiwatari, Mahina D, Salesia, Iamalonefordanny, Karix7 y Laurus Cullen Weasley. **

**¡A sólo un capítulo del final!**

Besos Cósmicos.

_**Mad**_

_**La abogada poco seria. **_

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_- Luna, lo que necesites, aquí estaré para ti – me susurró al oído, y me sentí alcoholizada por sus palabras._

_Cerré los ojos y dejé que su tibieza me cobijara como el sol acuna las flores en la primavera._

_Nunca habíamos hablado. Nunca me había mirado de frente. Nunca habíamos confesado que uno sabía de la existencia del otro. Y a pesar de eso, en el fondo nos conocíamos demasiado bien, sin necesidad de palabras ni formalidades._

_Ahora, por mera disposición del destino nos habíamos reencontrado y traspasado esa barrera invisible._

_Nos habíamos mirado, hablado y tocado por primera vez._

_Y eso me asustaba... porque tenía miedo de enamorarme otra vez. _

_Porque no podía enamorarme otra vez._

**3. Miedos.**

Aún podía sentir esa agradable calidez entre mis brazos, a pesar de que habían pasado varias horas desde que abandoné su casa. No sé porqué la abracé, ni me importa. Pudo ser un arranque emocional, un intento de confortarla, o simplemente el deseo de hacerlo después de tantos años de solo soñarlo.

Entonces, la sentí estremecerse ante el contacto. Sentí cómo su frágil cuerpo se acoplaba al mío con naturalidad, y pude aspirar el olor de sus cabellos desordenados sin que se diera cuenta. Fresa. Luna expedía un exquisito olor a fresa.

Para mi desgracia los niños irrumpieron en la cocina, logrando que Luna se separara de mí casi de un salto, colocando una expresión insondable, con una sonrisa y casi sin rastros de lágrimas en su fina cara. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Como una excelente actriz. Fue entonces que comprendí su dilema; cómo vivía una doble vida que la estaba matando, cómo sufría en silencio para no afectar a los pequeños, y cómo aquella muestra de debilidad había sido un desliz, que quizás, nunca más volvería a presenciar.

_- Queridos – dijo su suave voz entonces. A veces me parecía que sus cuerdas vocales tenían la afinación de una dulce arpa para mis oídos - ¿Necesitan algo? _

_- Mamá – respondió Lysander con seriedad – Por si no lo recuerdas, el señor Nott es nuestro invitado, ¿podrías dejar de entretenerlo para que juegue con nosotros? _

_- Sí, no seas pesada – secundó Lorcan – Le aposté a Ly una tarjeta cromática del tío Ron si vencía a tu amigo en ajedrez mágico. _

_Luna se colocó tan colorada como un tomate, mientras yo me carcajeaba con nerviosismo. Esos dos niños terminarían por provocarme un paro al miocardio prematuro, y no tenía intenciones de morirme a los veintiocho. Luego de un instante de incomodidad, ella me miró como quien mira a un viejo amigo, y luego devolvió la atención a sus hijos, que esperaban impacientes su respuesta, de brazos cruzados, golpeando el piso con el pie derecho. _

_- Primero tienen que preguntarle a Theodore si gusta jugar con ustedes. – dijo pausadamente._

_- Claro que tengo tiempo – me adelanté sonriente – Aunque no me interesa ganarles una tarjeta cromática de la comadre... perdón, Weasley – agregué arrugando la nariz._

_- ¿Entonces que quiere apostar Usted? – preguntó Lysander respetuosamente, lo que me hizo sentir demasiado viejo. Ugh._

_- Si yo gano, me invitan a tomar once otra vez, ¿Trato? – dije estirándole la mano, la cual fue estrechada a la brevedad por el muchacho. _

_- Trato. _

_Los seguí a la sala de estar y pasé la tarde jugando con ellos. Me sorprendió la agilidad mental del pequeño Lysander y su capacidad estratégica, pero Lorcan no se quedaba atrás, con la torre y el caballo lograba maravillas. Pensé un par de veces dejarlos ganar, sin embargo, me estaba jugando algo importante en esos momentos aunque ellos no lo supieran. Me estaba jugando la excusa perfecta de volver a ver a Luna. Mi Luna. _

_Después de una partida reñida, fui declarado vencedor. Ella aplaudió a mis espaldas divertida mientras los niños gritaban que les diera una revancha, pero no los dejó. Ya el reloj marcaba las nueve de la noche, y debían ir a dormir. Luna me acompañó hasta la puerta entre los reclamos de ambos gemelos, esbozando una de esas sonrisas tímidas que aún lograba que contuviera la respiración. _

_- Buenas noches – le dije desde el marco, tratando de retener su rostro en mi memoria, tenuemente iluminado por el astro que llevaba su nombre._

_- Buenas noches – dijo ella con las mejillas sonrosadas, bajando la mirada al piso._

_Cuando creí que no había nada más para nosotros esa noche, ella depositó un beso en mi mentón y cerró la puerta en mi nariz. Y yo ahí me quedé plantado mirando al vacío por varios segundos, con las pupilas dilatadas, palpando como idiota el lugar que sus labios habían tocado, inseguro de que todo fuera tan perfecto para ser realidad. _

.

Mi departamento lucía tan frío, tan falto de vida, que al entrar casi me deprimí de inmediato. Sin quitarme la ropa avancé hasta la cama y me acosté en ella, tapándome con las frazadas hasta más arriba del cuello. Ya había caído la noche y no podía parar de pensar en ella, repasar sus movimientos y gestos una y otra vez en mi cabeza como disco rayado.

El deseo de integrar esa familia incompleta era irrefrenable, casi al punto de ser enfermizo. Con gusto dejaría mi solitaria vida con tal de estar su lado, y con mayor gusto cuidaría de sus retoños hasta verlos crecer. Suspiré. No había forma de que eso ocurriera en la realidad. Probablemente lo máximo a lo que podría aspirar era a ser el mejor amigo de la familia, y con mucha suerte, ya que a ellos no les faltaba seres queridos. Probablemente les bastaba con los Weasley, Potter y Granger.

No me necesitaban.

No como yo los necesitaba a ellos.

No como yo la necesitaba a ella.

Y me dormí tratando de colocar mi mente en blanco, pero fallé. No pude evitar soñarla.

No pude evitar soñarnos.

Juntos.

Para siempre.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Los gemelos no tardaron en caer en los brazos de Morfeo, y creo que nunca había sido tan sencillo mandarlos a la cama. No hubo reclamos, lloriqueos, ni el clásico _cinco minutos más. _Ambos habían quedado tan agotados, que prácticamente ya iban roncando mientras subían las escaleras hasta sus respectivos cuartos.

Una vez que comprobé que los dos estuvieran bien tapados en sus camas, bajé al primer piso, apagué las velas que iluminaban el comedor, y me senté en una de sus sillas, ocultándome en el manto de la oscuridad. Apoyé la cabeza sobre la mesa, y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir cómo el viento helado se había colado por la ventana semiabierta a mis espaldas.

No quería dormir. No tenía sueño. Mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar acelerado, martillándome el pecho como un llamado de atención. _Alerta, alerta, código rojo, _me gritaba el cerebro desesperado, pero aquel tambor de mi caja torácica no quería escucharlo. Se hacía deliberadamente el sordo, como si se me hubiera metido un _nargle _en las orejas.

Por más que trataba de espantar su imagen de mi mente era imposible. Aún podía sentir esa fragancia a agua de mar que se había colado por mis fosas nasales, la tibieza de su consuelo, la comprensión de sus ojos, y su sonrisa amable, tan arrebatadora que me había robado el aliento.

Todo parecía un cuento de esos _muggle_ que solía leerme mi madre cuando tan solo era una pequeña. El caballero andante que rescata a su princesa en peligro, para luego casarse con ella y ser felices por siempre jamás. La gran diferencia era que las princesas no tenían hijos, y a pesar de que Theodore era todo un príncipe, yo no me sentía como una princesa. Por el contrario, me sentía sucia y traicionera.

Ralf me entregó los siete años más felices de mi vida, y me dejó dos tesoros que ahora son mi todo. Y yo… yo ya estaba pensando en abrirle mi corazón a otra persona, a alguien con quien me acabo de reencontrar, a alguien que a voluntad besé en el mentón, en un arranque imperdonable y hormonal.

Se sentía a engaño. Sabía a engaño.

Y no, no podía ser.

Me incorporé decidida a no caer en la tentación, a ser fuerte, a no construir castillos de cartas sobre nubes cuando tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Ya no era una chiquilla, ya no era la misma de antes. Esa Luna ya estaba velada y enterrada en el fondo de mi alma, junto con los restos de Ralf y mi collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla.

Subí hasta mi habitación, y me di un baño de agua caliente a medianoche para aclarar el panorama. Nunca pensé que podría sentirme tan confundida, miserable y extasiada a la vez, eran sentimientos demasiado opuestos y potentes para retenerlos en mi cuerpo diminuto. Un par de lágrimas traicioneras emanaron de mis ojos, par que luego se transformó en cataratas que se confundían con el agua que caía sobre mi cabeza. Mis hombros comenzaron a convulsionarse sin mi permiso, y terminé sin quererlo arrodillada en la tina, escondiendo el rostro entre ambas manos. Impotente. Confundida. Dolida.

Mi máscara se había roto. Y lo único que añoraba era volver a aquellos días donde todo estaba bien. Donde mis sentimientos estaban en su lugar.

- ¿Mamá? – dijo una vocecita desde la puerta, y no me atreví a alzar la mirada para comprobar de quien se trataba - ¿Mamá, que ocurre?

Lorcan se acercó con cautela hasta donde yo me encontraba, manteniendo una distancia prudente entre ambos. Yo no me sentía capaz de responderle, mi garganta estaba contraída y con mucha dificultad podía tragar saliva. Le había fallado al travieso Lorcan. Me había quebrado en su presencia. Había roto su inocencia.

Sentí como su cuerpo entraba en la tina conmigo, y se abrazaba a mi espalda protectoramente. Podía imaginar como su pijamita se estaba mojando con el agua, y se adhería a su blanca y tersa piel. Quise mandarlo de regreso a la cama, decirle que se saliera de inmediato, que se iba a resfriar, pero tampoco pude, porque su abrazo en esos momentos se había convertido en mi pilar. Mi tabla de salvación.

- Yo también lo extraño, mamá... – me susurró con una madurez impresionante, impropia de él – Yo también extraño a papá. No tienes que fingir que no importa. Llora todo lo que quieras. Llora.

Y yo como una pequeña, obedecí.

_**&**_

_**Continuará…**_


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por la espera. Siento haberme demorado tanto en publicar el último capítulo de este fic, pero la verdad, se me hizo muy difícil escribirlo. En cierta medida creo que no quería terminarlo, sin embargo todo tiene que llegar a su fin, ¿no? (además se me borró como mil veces... casi casi desisto de hacerlo)

Está dedicado a dos personas que se desenvuelven en el ámbito de la medicina, mi querida **Jos Black **(les recomiendo su nuevo fic, "hueco en el alma") y **Chanita **(que desde algún lugar muy lejano y despoblado me lee je je)

El final tiene banda sonora. Cuando aparezca el símbolo **&** deben poner play a la canción **"Eres" **de Café Tacuba. Es la primera vez que escribo un final con un tema en español.

Agradecimientos por sus hermosos comentarios a: **RociRadcliff, Chanita, Marie Malfoy, Enichepi, Ly draco, Jos black, Meiny bruja, Fiona Garay, Laurus Cullen Weasley, Mahina D., Alexa Hiwatari, Araceli, Almanara, Susan Malfoy Black, Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black, Andrea, Eily Rojas Black, Iamalonefordanny 19, Mailen, Karix7, Marikilla Weasley, Cissy Blackfoy, Salesia, Tentoushi tomoe, Beautifly y Edna. **

Al resto de los lectores que me siguen en silencio, gracias también, espero haberles llegado con esta historia.

_**Mad Aristocrat.**_

La abogada poco seria. (y alérgica)

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_- ¿Mamá? __–__ dijo una vocecita desde la puerta, y no me atreví a alzar la mirada para comprobar de quien se trataba - ¿Mamá, que ocurre?_

_Lorcan se acercó con cautela hasta donde yo me encontraba, manteniendo una distancia prudente entre ambos. Yo no me sentía capaz de responderle, mi garganta estaba contraída y con mucha dificultad podía tragar saliva. Le había fallado al travieso Lorcan. Me había quebrado en su presencia. Había roto su inocencia._

_Sentí como su cuerpo entraba en la tina conmigo, y se abrazaba a mi espalda protectoramente. Podía imaginar como su pijamita se estaba mojando con el agua, y se adhería a su blanca y tersa piel. Quise mandarlo de regreso a la cama, decirle que se saliera de inmediato, que se iba a resfriar, pero tampoco pude, porque su abrazo en esos momentos se había convertido en mi pilar. Mi tabla de salvación._

_- Yo también lo extraño, mamá... __–__ me susurró con una madurez impresionante, impropia de él __–__ Yo también extraño a papá. No tienes que fingir que no importa. Llora todo lo que quieras. Llora._

_Y yo como una pequeña, obedecí._

**.**

**4.- Oportunidad.**

**.**

Nunca creí que mis hijos estuvieran tan concientes del dolor que se incrustaba en mi pecho… pero me equivoqué estrepitosamente. Otra vez había fallado en mi labor de mantenerlos alejados de la cruda realidad.

Pensaba que había logrado apartarlos de mis propios problemas y demonios, sin embargo, tarde me percaté que heredaron la empatía Lovegood, que podía ver más allá de los rostros, leyendo corazones como libros, percibiendo las emociones en el aire con facilidad sin necesidad de palabras ni afirmaciones explícitas... Mala cosa. Mala madre me había convertido.

No podía arrastrarlos conmigo a la desolación, a la melancolía. Debía ser fuerte, o al menos, aparentar serlo. Así que los días que siguieron a mi repentina explosión en llanto traté de comportarme como siempre, tranquila, sonriente y soñadora, haciendo los mayores esfuerzos para no llamar la atención. No obstante, noté como Lorcan siempre tenía un ojo puesto en mí... mi pequeño no se tragaba para nada mi actuación, era demasiado astuto y observador, preocupado sin demostrarlo, y quizás más maduro emocionalmente que el propio Lysander, mi angelito sabelotodo.

A medida que los días iban pasando, y la fecha del aniversario de la muerte de Ralf se acercaba, en mi diario vivir existía un desfile de conocidos que trataban de brindarme su apoyo indirectamente _¿Y si salimos a comer? _me proponían algunos, _¿Nos juntamos al té? _decían otros, mientras yo divagaba al respecto. Los amigos estaban en las buenas y en las malas, pero_ ¿Qué pasaba en el tiempo intermedio? _sólo pocas personas me habían acompañado en el proceso, y dos de ellas se encontraban al frente mio, engullendo un pastel de arándanos en una tarde de café, donde el sol se escondía lentamente tras las montañas, y el suave cantar de los pajaritos acompañaba su ocaso.

- Luna, cariño, estas fatal – lanzó Ginny con su honestidad habitual, atacando otro trozo de pastel. Hace dos semanas que le habían diagnosticado el cuarto embarazo, pero ella comía como si estuviera a punto de parir - ¿Qué te sucede?

- A veces no entiendo como puedes ser tan despistada – respondió por mi Hermione, negando con la cabeza - ¿No sabes que fecha se avecina? de hecho, ¿a cuanto estámos mañana?

Ginny me miró confundida, y luego se llevó la mano al mentón en una posición reflexiva. Sonreí con la cara de exasperación de mi otra amiga, mientras esperaba pacientemente, tamborileando los dedos contra la mesa, que ella pudiera dilucidar de qué estábamos hablando. Poco a poco una expresión de horror se fue apoderando de su pecoso rostro, que se volvió tan colorado que llegué a creer que se había atorado con la masa del pastel.

- ¡El aniversario! ¡Oh! Cuanto lo siento, Luna… los días pasan demasiado rápido con estos pequeños demonios que ni me di cuenta. ¡Soy lo peor! - exclamó dramáticamente con una mano al pecho, casi dándose cabezasos contra la mesa para castigar su torpeza.

- No te preocupes, Ginny, no es nada. De verdad - aseguré encogiéndome de hombros - Por otro lado, no es un tema del que me gustaría hablar. Preferiría distraerme con otro asunto.

- Claro, claro - dijo avergonzada - Mejor hablemos del bombonazo que vimos el otro día en tu casa, ese día que fuimos a visitarte para la cena, el misterioso Señor Nott, ¿que hacía ahí? con esto de las hormonas, me acaloró verlo en esa facha... ¡quien lo manda a usar esos pantalones tan ajustados! si no fuera porque estoy con Harry, no hubiera resistido la tentación de fingir un desmayo para que me recogiera con esos fuertes brazos, y luego...

- ¡Ginny! - chilló enojada Hermione, interrumpiendo sus alucinaciones - ¡Sí que te pasaste! Ahora no me cabe duda que el desatino es marca registrada Weasley, ¿cómo puedes lanzar esa clase de comentarios así como así? Realmente el embarazo te está afectando la sinapsis.

- No hay lío - aseguré con un movimiento de manos, notando la mirada asesina que Ginny le lanzaba a ella - Theodore va a mi casa porque los niños lo invitan, se ha convertido en estas últimas semanas en una especie de tío para ellos, y se llevan muy bien. Es una gran persona.

La imagen de Theo apareció súbitamente en mi mente, sonriéndome como siempre, con esa expresión tan amable en el rostro que me provocaba tiritones. Cuando iba a la casa, no pasaba más de veinte minutos a su lado, lo dejaba jugar con los niños y sólo intercambiabamos palabras justo cuando todos nos sentabamos a tomar la once... en ese momento me daba licencias para observarlo con libertad y recorrer sus facciones con los ojos hasta aprendérmelas de memoria, al igual que sus gestos y gustos. Su cabello era castaño claro, y el color de sus ojos podían aclararse u oscurecerse dependiendo de su estado ánimico. Tenía la manía de arrugar la nariz cuando algo le resultaba dificultoso, y ladeaba la cabeza cuando trataba de comprender algo. Prefería el té del café, y su pastel favorito era el de fresa. Una vez tuve la genial idea de preguntarle porqué siempre traía un pastel de ese sabor, y su respuesta me dejó toda la noche con insomnio. _"Lo siento" _dijo aquella vez_ "No puedo evitarlo. La fresa es mi fruta favorita desde que me dí cuenta que me recuerda a tí. La próxima ocasión variaré, lo prometo"._ Sin embargo, nunca cumplió su promesa, y seguimos comiendo fresas.

Era tan complicado...

No quería darme la oportunidad de fantasear con una vida a su lado, no cuando el sufrimiento de la pérdida de Ralf estaba aún tan reciente. Sin embargo, su presencia en mi vida me confundía de una manera tan intensa como dolorosa. Una parte de mí había sido enterrada junto a mi esposo en aquel lluvioso funeral, y la otra parte no podía estar más rabiosa de perder a una segunda persona importante en un estúpido accidente; primero mi madre cuando era pequeña, y ahora, él, cuando pensaba que había alcanzado la felicidad plena, juntos. Pero la parte enterrada se removía en su tumba, deseando renacer en el cobijo de un hombre que siempre estuvo ahí, desde lejos, protegiéndome, y que ahora se había instalado en mi vida con la firme intención de no irse jamás.

- Pues yo creo que te tiene echado el ojo - soltó Ginny sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Me sonrojé violentamente y la miré con nerviosismo.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Noté como te miraba. Era de esa clase de miradas que lo dicen todo, cargada de sentimientos, mezclada con nostalgia. No sé. Me pareció bastante tierno, se ve buena persona, y se lleva bien con los niños. Además es guapo e inteligente, ¿qué más puedes pedir? no tantas tienen esa suerte - tomó un fuerte respiro antes de continuar - No te digo que te lances a sus brazos de ojos cerrados. Lo que te digo es que no deberías descartar de buenas a primeras la oportunidad de reconstruir tu vida. No te digo que lo hagas ahora, sino eventualmente, cuando estés en paz contigo misma.

- Lo que quiere decir Ginny, amiga mía - agregó Hermione, tomándome la mano que tenía sobre la mesa entre las suyas - Es que te apoyaremos, sin importar las decisiones que tomes. Estamos contigo, y lo menos que podemos hacer es respetar tus deseos. Si algún día te das cuenta que quieres que Theodore Nott se convierta en el hombre que estará a tu lado de hoy en adelante, o cualquier otro, no dudes que será bienvenido entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?.

Los ojos se me llenaron de agua de la emoción. Traté de reprimir su caída frotándomelos con las manos empuñadas, sin embargo, de poco me sirvió. Con sus palabras sinceras habían llegado a tocar cada fibra de mi corazón. Cariño. Un cariño profundo sentía hacia ellas, las primeras y únicas amigas que tengo. Mi gran apoyo. En las buenas, en las malas y en las peores. Siempre juntas. Siempre.

- Una basurita me entró - expliqué sonsamente, mientras ambas me abrazaban con firmeza, una a cada lado - Debió ser uno de esos _Mertiplops Alados_ que andan haciendo travesuras por ahí. Tengan cuidado con ellos, les pueden provocar una infección.

Las dos rieron y siguieron abrazándome, esperando que terminara con los temblores corporales involuntarios que estaba experimentando, todo a causa de la emoción. Cuando pasó el momento, las chicas comenzaron a cotillar acerca de las nuevas conquistas de Parvati en el jet set mágico, dejando olvidado el tema a propósito, por respeto a mi persona. Pedimos otro pastel, esta vez de manzana, y entre las tres lo atacamos sin piedad, engulléndo cada trozo entre risas, transformándo esa tarde en una tarde inolvidable.

Sobretodo para mí, pues más adelante, la recordaría como el primer paso al descenlace de mi historia.

Nuestra historia.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

.

Caminábamos tranquilamente al parque, dónde nos veríamos con los hijos de Hermione. Luna se sentía mal y me pidió que llevara a los niños a su cita de juegos por la tarde, a lo cual por supuesto que no me negué, después de todo, me encantaba la compañía de los pequeños. Eran como un par de amigos traviesos y no me costaba nada rebajarme a su nivel de madurez... de hecho, ahora que lo pienso, probablemente ellos eran más maduros que yo. Sus ojos color cielo, una copia a los de su madre, reflejaban una personalidad más adulta de lo que aparentaban.

Cuando llegamos a destino el lugar estaba casi vacío; el sol se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo e iluminaba todo con sus suaves rayos otoñales. No hacía ni calor ni frío. Todo era perfecto, y ni sospechaba lo que vendría. Los miré a ambos indicándoles que ya podían correr libremente por dónde quisieran, que no se preocuparan, que yo mantendría un ojo vigilante en ellos, sin embargo, no se dieron por aludidos. Se quedaron clavados en el piso observándome desde abajo... Lorcan enfrentándome... Lysander mirando a su hermano expectante.

- Te gusta, ¿verdad? - preguntó Lorcan de pronto, escudriñándome con los ojos - No me mires con esa cara, sé que te gusta mamá.

Creo que la mandíbula me chocó contra el piso en ese instante, _¿o lo que sonó fue la explosión de mi sentido común? _

- ¡Lorcan! - reclamó su hermano horrorizado - No le digas esas cosas al señor Nott, ¿no ves que lo vas a ahuyentar?

- ¿Por qué no? - repuso mirándolo ceñudo - Tú también lo piensas, ahora sólo quiero que me lo confirme. Quiero que me diga directamente que le gusta mamá.

Me sentía entre la espada y la pared entre dos hombrecitos que con suerte me llegaban al estómago. _¿Tan obvio era? _Ya podía imaginarme que todos mis intentos por acercarme a esa familia estaban destinados al fracaso. El silencio indicaba que era mi turno de hablar, de explicarme. Sin duda, ese par de gemelos podían ser atemorizantes si se lo proponían, especialmente Lorcan, que no tenía empacho en demostrarse hosco y capaz de golpearme, sin detenerse a pensar que yo lo triplicaba en altura y fuerza.

- Sí. Me gusta. - confesé resignado, _¿qué podía hacer si me tenían acorralado?_ había llegado la hora de la dura verdad.

Bajé la mirada esperando lo peor. Que los dos se pusieran histéricos, que me insultaran o que trataran de desquitarse lanzándome las piedras que adornaban el suelo. Pero nada de eso ocurrió.

- Bien - soltó Lorcan con un asentimiento corto pero enérgico - Tienes permiso para salir con ella.

Lo miré sorprendido, _¿había escuchado bien o mi imaginación me estaba jugando una mala pasada? ¿ese chiquillo me estaba otorgando su permiso para cortejar abiertamente a su madre? _No. No podía ser. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Me pellizqué el brazo tratándo de despertar, pero sólo logré dejarme una mancha roja en la piel.

- Señor Nott - me susurró Lysander, un poco incómodo por la súbita honestidad de Lorcan y mi shock nervioso - Lo que quiere decir mi hermano es que no nos molesta que lo haga. Sabemos que está con nosotros porque le caemos bien y no para ganarse nuestra simpatía para llegar a mamá, así que no se preocupe por eso, no lo hemos malinterpretado. Sin embargo, ella ha estado muy triste estos últimos meses y nos gustaría verla feliz como antes. La verdad, creemos que usted es el sujeto adecuado para hacerla sonreír otra vez.

- Eso - secundó su gemelo, cruzándose de brazos para _¿intimidarme?_ - Pero no crea que podrá reemplazar a papá. Usted nos agrada, es simpático, divertido e inteligente, lo pasamos bien en su compañía, pero jamás será él, ¿me entiende? Y otra cosa, si se atreve a hacer llorar a mi mamá, se las verá conmigo, se acaba de inmediato nuestra amistad. Correrá sangre. Su sangre.

- ¡Lorcan! - chilló Lysander, ahora realmente escandalizado - No puedo creer que seas tan imprudente - agregó, dándole un empujón - No tienes porqué ser tan grosero.

- ¡No soy grosero! - exclamó él, devolviéndole el empujón - ¿Acaso no quieres proteger a mamá? yo no me fío de nadie, y que el señor Nott sea una buena persona ahora no nos asegura que lo vaya a ser siempre. Tenemos que dejar claro ese punto.

Los dos comenzaron a discutir entre ellos, de una manera tan elevada y con argumentos tan contundentes, que me sentí mareado. Lo único que podía extraer de sus palabras era que me consideraban la mejor opción para Luna, y eso no dejaba de sorprenderme. Los empujones cada vez iban subiendo sus niveles de agresividad, y en cualquier momento, rodarían por la tierra tratándo de sacarse los ojos.

- Niños - esbocé conmovido, separándolos por el antebrazo - No peleen, por favor, ¿me dejan hablar a mí ahora? - ambos me miraron y asintieron a la vez - Primero, nunca pensaría en reemplazar a su padre, eso es imposible, me basta con ser su amigo y que puedan confiar en mí cuando lo necesiten, ¿está bien?. Me honra que me den su permiso para salir con su madre, la verdad es que desde el colegio que ella me gusta y mucho…- confesé sonrojándome - sin embargo, no es algo que puedan decidir ni ustedes, ni yo, sólo Luna. Lo segundo - agregué sin poder evitar sonreír - tranquilo, Lorcan, jamás me atrevería a hacerla sufrir. Preferiría dejarme atropellar por un hipógrifo antes que eso, y me han dicho que duele mucho... Créanme, no sería capaz. Se los juro.

Los niños abrieron la boca sorprendidos, y supe que probablemente estaban pensando en preguntarme cómo alguien había sido atropellado por un hipógrifo y sobrevivido para contarlo, sin embargo, optaron por callar, tratando de darle solemnidad a ese improvisado y ridículo juramento que les hice. Como si nada, sus expresiones volvieron a ser tranquilas y soñadoras, y corrieron hacia la caja de arena que había unos metros más allá, extendiéndo los brazos como lechuzas entre risas. Fue entonces que llegó Hermione y sus hijos, que también corrieron hacia la caja para jugar con ellos.

Aún desconcertado con lo ocurrido, me senté en una banquita para observarlos desde ahí, mientras Hermione se colocaba en el columpio que estaba al lado de la caja de arena, y los vigilaba a la vez que se balanceaba recatadamente en el con un libro en la mano. Aún no había la suficiente confianza entre ambos como para sentarnos juntos y charlar para pasar el rato, pero dentro de todo el grupo de amigos de Luna, ella era la que más abierta estuvo a recibirme, y se lo agradecía. Me saludó con un breve asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa, que le devolví gustoso.

- Vaya, hace tiempo que no te veía – murmuró una voz familiar arrastrando las palabras a mis espaldas – No sabía que te había dado por procrear, siempre creí que no tendrías hijos, ¿o fue una consecuencia inesperada producto de una noche de pasión?

Me giré y le sonreí. Parecía que el pasado insistía en volver al presente, y en cierta medida, lo agradecía, porque todo estaba tendiendo para bien. Había salido de mis cuatro paredes de soledad, y el espacio que había entre el mundo y yo había empezado a poblarse de gente de un momento a otro.

- Draco… tú nunca cambias, ¿cierto? - esbocé rodando los ojos – Por más que me gustaría, no, no son mis hijos, simplemente los traje al parque a jugar con sus amigos. ¿y tú? ¿que haces acá? no sabía que frecuentaras esta clase de lugares.

Él chasqueó la lengua y se encogió de hombros.

- Scorpius estaba destruyendo la mitad de la mansión de puro aburrimiento – bufó dejándose caer a mi lado, mientras el aludido corría a jugar con el resto de los niños en la arena – Ahora que Pansy le regaló ese mini laboratorio de pociones, no hay quien se salve. Ya ha hecho explotar tres veces su habitación, sin contar las ocasiones en que casi nos morimos todos intoxicados... ¡Ah! ¿sabías que mezclando hiedra de manantial con saliva de troll puedes cambiar el pigmento del pelo? ¿no? pues Scorpius lo descubrió, y experimentó con mi cabello. Lo tuve verde por una semana. Al menos a Astoria le combinaba con los ojos.

- Supongo que ella debe odiar a Pansy con todo su ser por semejante regalo– reí, representándome su rostro espantado.

- Ni te lo imaginas. En todo caso, estoy seguro que la muy bastarda lo hizo a propósito. - gruñó arrugando la nariz - Ya verá. Cuando su pequeño crío tenga la edad suficiente, tio Draco se encargará de malinfluenciarlo. Las pagará con intereses.

- ¿Pansy tiene un hijo? - pregunté extrañado.

- Dos - me contó - La pequeña Eilen y Alexander junior.

Suspiré y miré al cielo, sintiéndome viejo de un instante a otro.

- Vaya... no tenía la menor idea - esbocé con cierta melancolía.

- Eso te pasa por desaparecerte del mundo, Theo.

Nos quedamos mirando a los niños jugar en silencio. Mientras Lorcan y Hugo se revolcaban como gusanos en la arena, Rose y Lysander construían un castillo de perfectas dimensiones ayudados por Scorpius, que parecía calcado de imagen a Draco, pero con una personalidad notablemente más agradable que él.

- ¿Y de quién son los crios? – indagó de pronto.

- No son crios, tienen nombre. Los gemelos de ahí son Lysander y Lorcan. Y son de Luna. Los pelirrojos...

- ¿Lovegood? – interrumpió, ante lo cual sencillamente asentí – Veo que por fin te decidiste a hacer algo al respecto con tu amor platónico por ella. Supe por el profeta que hoy se cumple un año desde que quedó viuda. Supongo que estás tratando de revertir su estado civil.

- ¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías que me gustaba? - solté sorprendido, con una voz tan aguda que sonó horrible.

- Sí, pero prefería hacerme el estúpido. No me es tan complicado como puedes ver – bromeó encogiéndose de hombros – Eras una de las pocas personas que me caía bien en el colegio, y si te delataba, estabas absolutamente perdido en nuestra casa, y me habría visto en la obligación de humillarte. Tú sabes, gajes del oficio. Ser el hijo de puta no es una tarea fácil, exije muchos sacrificios.

Me reí. _¿Quién diría que Draco podía burlarse de si mismo?_ al parecer, en el colegio lo había prejuiciado, y anoté mentalmente tratar de retomar las relaciones con él y con Pansy. Extrañaba el humor Sly.

- Mentira – musitó anonadado, sacándome de mis pensamientos – No me digas que… ¿Es ella? – preguntó, apuntando hacia el columpio.

Pude notar como su mandíbula se desencajaba al verla, y recordé cuantas veces lo había pillado observándola por el rabillo del ojo cuando creía que nadie se daba cuenta.

- ¿Hermione Granger? Sí. Lo es.- afirmé sin más - ¿Por qué?

- Pero… ¿cómo? se ve muy... cambiada... – esbozó, recorriéndola con la mirada tan descaradamente que le tuve que dar un golpe en el brazo.

- La gente crece, Malfoy. Especialmente las mujeres, se ponen más atractivas con los años. No es ninguna novedad. Tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo, ¿no eras el casanova de Slytherin?

- Aunque no lo creas, soy muy respetuoso de mi vida de casado. He perdido la práctica. Estoy fuera del mercado, para desgracia del mundo femenino.

Enarqué una ceja pero nada dije. Eso tampoco me lo esperaba. _¿Draco fiel? _en su vida escolar andaba con varias mujeres paralelamente, pero ahora parecía decir la verdad. El mundo se puso patas arriba de un momento a otro. Todo lo que creía conocer estaba errado. Todos habían cambiado menos yo.

- Veo que no ha perdido el tiempo con la comadreja – soltó entonces con desprecio, mirando a los dos pequeños pelirrojos que revoloteaban alrededor de su madre.

Y calló de nuevo. Lo ví sumergirse en un mar de recuerdos, y podría apostar que estaba en una sucesión de flashbacks sobre la época escolar y todo lo que eso implicó para él... para ambos. Ser un Slytherin no era sencillo; habían muchas reglas implícitas que cumplir, muchas expectativas que llenar, y en más de una ocasión, se podía llegar a considerar una maldición pertenecerle a Salazar... sobretodo cuando todos dan por sentado que no eres más que un delincuente en potencia.

- En fin. Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy - soltó desganado, levantándose de mi lado inesperadamente - Ah. Y suerte con Lovegood, supongo que ahora por fin podrás concretar tu sueño de estar con la "princesa" que deseabas… aunque sea una bastante extraña, que quieres que te diga – agregó con sorna, llamando con la mano al mini Malfoy, que corrió como un soldado para plantarse a su derecha.

- ¿Y tú no?

Draco sonrió entendiendo al vuelo la intención de mi pregunta. Yo sabía perfectamente que su matrimonio con Astoria no había sido más que por conveniencia, algo planeado por los padres de ambos aún antes de que los pobres nacieran. Incluso, podía recordar lo tensa que fue la ceremonia. Draco sudaba como un cerdo de nerviosismo, y Astoria, que siempe había estado prendada de Blaise, estaba aguantándose dignamente las ganas de llorar a mares. Él tenía dieciocho. Ella dieciseís.

- A mi se me pasó el noctámbulo hace rato, Theodore – musitó, dirigiendo la mirada inconscientemente hacia la melena castaña que teníamos a escasos metros - Nunca fui muy valiente y arriesgado en ese sentido, me importaba demasiado lo que pensaría el resto… a diferencia de ti, me quedaré con el "pudo ser". Pero no me arrepiento de nada, sino no tendría a este campeón, que es mi vida – aseveró, sonriéndole a su pequeño con unas palmadas en el hombro, ante lo cual, Scorpius infló el pecho de orgullo – No se lo digas a nadie. Tengo una reputación de cabrón que conservar.

El pequeño sonrió divertido. Los dos me regalaron una pequeña reverencia antes de partir y dejarme solo, sin embargo, justo en ese momento ambos gemelos se me acercaron, agitados y extrañamente hiperventilados.

- NosvamosalacasadetíaHermione. - me informó Lorcan, sin respirar entre palabras.

- Sí, ¿porqué no le vas a avisar a mamá para que no se preocupe? - sugirió Lysander aparentando indiferencia, sacándose la arena de las uñas - Debe estar sola y aburrida. Mejor te vas para allá y le conversas, ¿no crees?

Me reí de sus claras intenciones, pero definitivamente, tomaría esa oportunidad que me regalaban.

- Claro, niños, no se preocupen. Yo le avisaré.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

.

Theodore Nott caminó a su destino con el pecho apretado, la garganta seca y un dolor de cabeza infernal. Estaba nervioso, quizás más de lo conveniente, pero no podía evitarlo... algo dentro de su cuerpo le indicaba que era tiempo de ser sincero con la mujer que lo traía loco y confesarse. _¿Qué le diría? _no tenía la más mínima idea; no había pensado en nada, ni un discurso, declaración o nota. Ni siquiera había preparado su suicidio amoroso frente al espejo, como era lo habitual, cada vez que tenía algo importante que decir. Simplemente confiaría en sus instintos y en su poder de improvisación, sólo esperaba no meter la pata... que Merlín no lo permitiera, pues aún podía ver la cara de los gemelos dándole su aprobación, y no podía defraudarlos. Ahora sólo dependía de él.

Llegó a esa antigua casa blanca, repleta de artefactos extraños y dónde vivía su dama, aquella rubia de ojos soñadores que se robaba sus pensamientos cada noche. Aquella mujer con apariencia de niña que hace años logró encandilarlo y le arrebató el corazón, para jamás devolvérselo otra vez.

Tragó espeso antes de tocar la puerta, mas nadie le abrió. Extrañado, ingresó al lugar, aprovechando que la puerta no estaba con llave, con un mal presentimiento rondando en su cabeza.

- ¿Luna?- preguntó al aire, tratando de ubicarla con la mirada - Luna, ¿estás ahí?

No habían ni rastros de ella. _¿Habrá salido? _se preguntó, maldiciendo su mala suerte. Sin embargo, un sollozo ahogado le indicó su paradero... ahí, justo en medio de la sala de estar, rodeada de cientos de fotografías mágicas, se encontraba ella, Luna, escondiéndo su rostro entre ambas manos, con pequeños espasmos provocados por el llanto. Theo avanzó hasta su posición esquivando las fotos que estaban en el piso, fotos de ella y su marido, fotos de los dos con sus hijos, fotos de su familia ya quebrada... fotos de un pasado al cual no pertenecía.

- Luna - susurró tiernamente, agachándose a su lado – No llores, por favor, no llores. Cuéntame, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

**&**

Ella levantó la mirada sorprendida, pues no se había percatado de su presencia... de la presencia del hombre que la confundía y le provocaba sentimientos encontrados. Se mordió el labio indecisa, pero la mirada comprensiva que él le regaló fue motivo suficiente para dejarse llevar por las emociones y demostrar que Luna Lovegood también se puede poner triste... también puede llorar. Se lanzó a sus brazos escondiéndo la cara en su pecho, y ahí se quedó, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, mientras él la acunaba con firmeza y peinaba sus dorados cabellos con los dedos, esperando que ella encontrara las fuerzas para hablar. No la apuraría, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

- No aguanto más… ya no quiero seguir fingiendo que no me duele, porque me duele, y mucho – hipó, secando sus lágrimas con la palma de la mano, sin dejar de afirmarse a él – Estoy cansada de aparentar que no me importa, que soy inmune al dolor. Todos creen que vivo en un mundo de ilusión y que por ser extravagante, diferente al resto, las cosas no me afectan. Pero no es así… sencillamente ya me cansé de eso. Perdí a mi madre en un estúpido accidente, y ahora también a mi marido, ¿por qué ellos? ¿por qué no yo?. No sé como lidiar con todo, con mis hijos, mi casa y mi vida... ya se me acabaron las ideas. Estoy seca - Luna se separó suavemente de él antes de agregar – Siento que tengas que escuchar mis tonterías. De seguro se me metió un _Jingliploff _por el oído, son muy peligrosos a veces, ¿sabes? juegan con tu estado animico, los muy traicioneros.

Luna comenzó a jugar con las manos nerviosa, esperando que él hablara... pero nada dijo. Se dedicó a observarla hundido en sus pensamientos, creyéndo firmemente que de nada le servían lo brazos si no eran para abrazarla a ella... Ante su mutes, Luna desvió su atención al lugar donde hace unos instantes reposaba su cabeza, notando que su rostro había quedado prácticamente grabado en sus ropas, todo a causa de las lágrimas. Jamás pensó que pudiera derramar tanta agua salada por los ojos.

- Lo siento, arruiné tu camisa - dijo apenada.

- No importa, es lo de menos.

Theodore se acercó aún más a ella arrastrando las rodillas, hasta quedar tan cerca que a Luna se le olvidó respirar por varios segundos. Bajó la cabeza hasta la altura de su corazón, puso la oreja ahí, y en esa posición se quedó, escuchando su palpitar en silencio, ante una Luna atónita y sonrojada que no podía ni quería quitárselo de encima.

- Sé que está roto…- dijo él después de un largo tiempo - ... pero dame la oportunidad de repararlo.

Sin dejar de escucharlo latir, tomó la mano derecha de la mujer y la colocó en su propio pecho, también a la altura del corazón, extendiendo la palma para que pudiera percibirlo en su totalidad. Luna sabía que estaban compartiendo un momento especial, donde ambos eran vulnerables al otro. Un momento que sólo le pertenecía a ellos, y que probablemente, recordarían por el resto de sus vidas.

- Sonará cursi, pero ya me da igual. - soltó Theodore, quitando la oreja de su pecho para mirarla directamente a los ojos - ¿Lo sientes a través de tu palma? - preguntó, colocando una mano por sobre la de ella, para no dejarla escapar de ahí, justo encima de su propio corazón - Eso es gracias a ti. Completamente a ti. Antes de volver a encontrarte mi vida parecía no tener sentido, todos los días eran iguales, tediosos y aburridos. Nunca pude encontrar a nadie que me hiciera sentir la mitad de lo que tú logras, y créeme cuando te digo que la he buscado. Siempre te quise, desde el primer día que te vi. Siempre quise acercarme, pero no sé porqué en el fondo te tenía tanto miedo... y a medida que los años iban pasando, y tú ya habías formado tu propia familia, siempre me odié por no tener la valentía suficiente para tratar de conquistarte cuando aún había tiempo, cuando los dos sólo eramos un par de adolescentes, sin líos ni trancas.

El muchacho se mojó los labios, para luego continuar. Ella a penas parpadeaba de la sorpresa.

- Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte pero no encuentro las palabras adecuadas - suspiró rendido - Ninguna alcanza la magnitud de lo que siento por tí, todas quedan por debajo. Sólo sé que te amo sin restricciones, que daría todo por estar contigo, y que no dudaría en protegerte contra viento y marea. Sólo sé que quiero construir mi futuro contigo, y ayudarte a criar a esos dos diablillos que ya se robaron la parte del corazón que me habías dejado. Sólo sé que, si me dejas, pondré todo lo que está a mi alcance para hacerte feliz y que jamás les falte nada... Luna, yo... yo...

- Calla - ordenó colocándo su indice en los labios - Creo que ya dijiste suficiente.

Aún temblando, y con un par de lágrimas adornando su rostro, se acercó hasta sus labios para rozarlo con los propios, cruzando los brazos por detrás de su cuello, sin decidirse a besarlo de frentón. Theodore se quedó paralizado, y cerró los ojos para disfrutar a plenitud esa descarga electrica que lo recorría por completo. Pero la tentación era demasiada... tantos años de esperar ese momento... tantos años de tan sólo soñarlo... tantos sentimientos acumulados...

Pasó los brazos por detrás de su espalda para apretarla contra él, y se hundió en aquellos labios de fresa, tratando de ser lo más delicado posible dentro de su ansiedad.

En ese instante el mundo se detuvo para ambos. Los minutos dejaron de correr, el resto dejó de existir. Sólo estaban ellos dos, juntos, conectándose en un nivel espiritual que ya muchos desearían, expresándose sentimientos con caricias, sellándo un juramento eterno de amor y respeto mutuo.

- No necesitas tener tanto cuidado, Theodore - le susurró Luna, cuando finalmente sus labios se separaron - No soy de cristal, no me voy a romper.

- Lo sé, pero tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de despertar solo y que esto haya sido un sueño - le confesó, apoyándo su frente en la de ella - No sería la primera vez...

- Entonces duerme conmigo - le sonrió levantándose, tirándo de su brazo para levantarlo también - Ahí te asegurarás que no me escape otra vez. A veces suelo hacerlo.

Luna se recostó en el sofá, haciéndole un hueco a Theodore para que se colocara a su lado, quien sin dudarlo, aceptó la invitación. Se abrazaron con firmeza y luego de un par de besos, ambos cerraron los ojos, para entregarse a los dominios de Morfeo, felices de tenerse el uno al otro.

- Si mañana despierto, y estás conmigo, no podré contener las ganas de comerte a besos - advirtió él seductoramente - Podría ser algo brusco... así que disculpas por adelantado. No puedo asegurarte compostura en esas circunstancias.

- No hay problema.- respondió ella - Por mi parte, yo sí puedo asegurarte algo. Te aseguro que no me arrancaré.

Ambos rieron de buena gana, pero la risa de Luna se cortó súbitamente al recordar un detalle importante.

- Theo... ¿y los niños?

.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

.

Tres sombras se aparecieron frente a la casa, dos niños y una mujer, enfundados en sus túnicas para combatir el frío. La noche había llegado sorpresivamente, y la mujer estaba algo nerviosa por la hora; pasaron tanto tiempo entre juegos y conversaciones que ni se percató cuando el sol ya se había ocultado tras las montañas.

- Muy bien, niños, aquí los dejo, sanos y salvos - dijo Hermione, mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta del hogar Lovegood.- Espero que Luna no esté muy preocupada, se nos hizo algo tarde, ¿no?

La mujer ahogó un grito a penas puso un pie dentro de la casa, y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, anonadada. Al frentre de ellos se encontraban Luna y Theodore, recostados y abrazados, durmiendo en el sofá de la sala de estar como una pareja de enamorados... afortunadamente, ambos llevaban ropa, pensó la castaña.

- Pero, pero, pero - balbuceó, moviéndo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

- ¡Shhh! Tía Hermione, ¿no ve que los va a despertar? - regañó susurrando Lysander.

- No sea desatinada, Tía - agregó Lorcan, con su ya habitual falta de cortesía - Déjelos dormir, mañana podrá atosigar a mamá con sus preguntas. ¿No ve que ahora está feliz?

Hermione, aún con la boca tapada, dirigió su mirada a la pareja, y enfocó su atención principalmente al rostro de Luna. Había algo muy extraño en el, y a la vez, fascinante. Dormía con una suave pero potente sonrisa, y parecía despedir luces por cada poro de su piel... brillaba tanto como el astro que llevaba su nombre . Theodore la abrazaba a él protector, y le prestaba su pecho de almohada.

La mujer asintió en silencio y le regaló una mirada comprensiva a los niños. Lysander subió hasta su habitación y luego bajó con una frazada, tapándolos desde la cintura para abajo con la ayuda de su hermano.

- ¿No quieren alojar en mi casa, mejor? - les ofreció Hermione en un susurro.

- No, gracias Tía. - respondió Ly - Si despierta y no nos ve en nuestras camas, se volverá loca. No se preocupe por nosotros. Nos iremos a dormir de inmediato y sin escándalo. Lo prometemos.

Hermione asintió nuevamente, y con una última mirada a su amiga, cargada de emoción por su felicidad, se retiró del lugar, dejando a los dos pequeños gemelos ahí, embelesados, sin dejar de observar a la pareja con ilusión. Dentro de sus corazones una pieza que faltaba volvió a integrarse, haciéndolos sentir completos después de mucho tiempo de luto, y esperanzados de un futuro que ya se vislumbraba perfecto. Feliz para los cuatro.

- Ahora mamá ha vuelto, ¿no? - esbozó Lysander sonriente después de un rato.

- Eso creo. Ya dejó de ser un simple reflejo de lo que antes era - contestó Lorcan satisfecho - En fin. Mejor nos vamos a dormir. Nos pilla espiándola y estamos fritos.

- Ni que lo digas.

El par subió las escaleras tratando de provocar el menor ruido posible, y no tardó en percibirse como cerraban la puerta de su habitación. Sin embargo, tampoco tardaron en escucharse sus gritos jubilosos mientras saltaban arriba de sus colchones... en su inocencia, creían que con cerrar la puerta evitaban que el resto escuchara su conversación.

- ¡Voy a tener un hermanito!, ¡voy a tener un hermanito! - exclamaba Lysander, acompañado del rechinar de su cama.

- ¡Ya lo tienes, tarado! - le respondió Lorcan, mandándole su almohada de proyectil.

Se escuchaban sus risas desde el segundo piso, y Luna no pudo evitar sonreír también, sintiéndose feliz por la comprensión de sus hijos. No podía amarlos más. Abrió los ojos chocándo de frentón con los orbes de su querido Theo, que la miraba divertido.

- ¿Tú también estabas despierto? - preguntó sorprendida.

- Todo el tiempo. Siempre me enseñaron que cuando estaba en una situación incómoda la mejor técnica era hacerme el idiota, o en este caso, el dormido - respondió sonriéndole, depositándole un beso en su frente - ¿Sabes? En el futuro, si te parece bien y no te aburres de mi, no me molestaría cumplir los deseos de Lysander, es más, me encantaría hacerlo. Sería todo un reto en ese papel.

- No entiendo. - replicó extrañada - ¿De qué hablas?

- Ya lo escuchaste, darle un hermanito o hermanita a los gemelos.

Luna enrojeció por completo. Sus mejillas ardían casi hasta darle fiebre, y una tos nerviosa atacó su garganta.

- ¿No crees que es un poco pronto para hablar de eso? - preguntó avergonzada.

- Quizás, pero eso no me impide soñar - confesó, acomodándo sus brazos en la espalda de su, ahora, mujer - Porque sé que lo nuestro es para siempre. Lo sé.

Ella no dijo nada. Simplemente le sonrió y volvió a acomodar su mejilla en el pecho para escuchar el suave palpitar de su corazón. No necesitaba responder aquella afirmación, pues en el fondo, sabía que sus palabras estaban completamente en lo cierto... Ahora que por fin sus destinos se habían cruzado, y habían dejado de andar por caminos paralelos, lo suyo era para siempre.

- ¿Y que te parece Aurora? siempre me ha gustado ese nombre - sugirió ella en un bostezo, imaginando una pequeña niña de sonrisa encantadora.

- Me parece perfecto. ¿Y si es hombre? - preguntó él entre sueños.

- Eso no se cuestiona. Theodore, como su padre.

.

_El hombre sonrió ampliamente, con orgullo. _

_La mujer sonrió ampliamente, con ilusión._

_Y los dos pequeños, que habían bajado a la cocina sigilosamente por galletas y leche, también lo hicieron._

_._

_**&**_

_**The End.**_


End file.
